1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus that includes a mounting member to be placed on a mounting surface such as a ceiling and that includes a lighting apparatus body with a light source to be mounted to the mounting surface through the mounting member.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a new lighting apparatus, in which a light emitting diode or the like is used as a light source instead of a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, has been developed as a lighting apparatus in which a more power saving is achieved and which has a longer life. Such a lighting apparatus has a structure where a board on which a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are mounted is fitted to a bottom surface of a casing of the lighting apparatus.
On the other hand, with regard to a lighting apparatus in which a fluorescent lamp or incandescent lamp is used and which is to be directly mounted to a ceiling or the like, its lighting apparatus body is to be fitted to a metal mounting fixed to the ceiling or the like. With mounting work including wiring work to be carried out on this lighting apparatus, access to the interior of its lighting apparatus body can be performed by previously removing a cover such as a diffusing panel, and the mounting work can, therefore, be carried out relatively easily (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-74218).